residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal du responsable des égouts
Le Journal du responsable des égouts est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Le journal d'un employé du centre qui décrit le comportement étrange de Brian Irons, le chef de la police corrompu. Transcription Français= 28 juin J'ai vu Don aujourd'hui. On a parlé après le boulot. Ca faisait un bail que l'on ne s'était pas vus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été très malade jusqu'à hier. Ca ne m'étonne pas, vu le temps qu'il a bossé ici. Il suait terriblement et n'arrêtait pas de se gratter quand on discutait. Je lui demandé s'il avait chaud et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou ! C'est lui qui tourne pas rond, oui ! 7 juillet Irons, le capitaine, passe très souvent au laboratoire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y trafique, mais il a vraiment l'air désespéré. Je commence même à m'inquiéter. A mon avis c'est à cause de ce que demande le docteur Birkin, mais il veut l'impossible. C'est triste pour Irons, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la ville il ne méritait pas ça. 21 juillet Je ne bois presque jamais parce que je bosse la nuit. Mais je ne me plains pas, vu que ça me rapporte de quoi vivre... 16 août Irons, le capitaine, est venu en retard ce matin. Il avait l'air encore plus stressé que d'habitude. J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour pour le dérider, mais ça n'a pas marché du tout. En fait, il m'a sorti son flingue pour me menacer ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le calmer. Ce type a de sérieux problèmes ! Pourtant, il sait bien qu'il a besoin de mon aide et de la médaille pour entrer dans le labo... Peut-être que son job de chef lui a monté à la tête. 21 août William m'a dit que les journalistes et les flics ont commencé à mettre leur nez dans les affaires de la société Umbrella. Des recherches vont être faites dans toute la ville et il est possible qu'ils fouillent les égouts ! Il m'a demandé d'arrêter les travaux d'Umbrella dans les canalisations jusqu'aux conclusions de l'enquête. Ils utiliseront quand même les égouts pour passer, mais il faudra que je fasse très attention. Si quelqu'un apprend quoi que ce soit, William dit que je serai viré. |-| Anglais= June 28th It's been a while, but I saw Don today and we talked after completing our work. He told me he had been sick in bed until yesterday. It really doesn't come as much of a surprise given how long he's been working here. He was sweating like a horse and kept scratching his body while we were talking. I asked if he was hot, but he just looked at me funny. What's wrong with him anyway? July 7th Chief Irons has been visiting the lab quite often lately. I don't know what he's doing over there but he always looks grim. The expression on his face has been even more unsettling than usual... My guess is that it's because of Dr. Birkin's impossible requests. The chief has my sympathies though. After all he's done for the town, he doesn't deserve this. July 21st I rarely drink because I'm on the graveyard shift, but I don't suppose I have much to complain about it since this is how I make my living. August 16th Chief Irons came in late today, looking grimmer than his usual self. I tried to joke with him to cheer him up but he wasn't amused. He pulled his gun and threatened to shoot me! I was able to calm him down, but that guy must have some serious problems. He knows he can't enter the lab without my help and my medal. This is what it means for the chief "to serve and protect"!? August 21st William informed me that the police and media have begun their investigation on Umbrella's affair. He said that the investigation will be citywide and that there is a possibility they'll even search through the sewers. He asked me to suspend all Umbrella sewer facility operations until the investigation has concluded. The sewer will still be used for passage, but he stressed that I have to be extremely cautious and that I'd lose my job if anyone finds out about this operation. |-| Japonais= 6月23日 久しぶりに運び屋のドンが来たので仕事が済んだ後、すこし世間話をした。 なんでも病状がひどくて昨日まで寝込んでたらしい。 こんなヤバい仕事をしてりゃどこか悪くなるのもうなずけるが･･･。 話をしている最中も、始終脂汗を垂らし、体のあちこちをかきむしってやがった。 一体、あいつはどんな病気にかかっているんだ？ 7月7日 最近、アイアンズ署長が研究所に通いつめている。 まったく何しに行ってんだかわかんないが、いつも憂鬱な顔をしてやがる。 あの陰険な顔をした奴が、さらに憂鬱な顔をして毎日来るんだから、こっちの気までめいっちまうぜ。 どうせ、ウィリアムのだんなあたりに無理言われてるんだろうけど、それが奴の宿命ってもんだ。 せいぜい頑張ってくれ“市民思い”の署長さんよぉ。 7月21日 こんな深夜に仕事があるんじゃ好きな酒もロクに飲めたもんじゃない。 だがこの仕事のおかげで俺の生活は成り立ってんだから、そんな事言ったらバチが当っちまうかもな。 8月16日 久しぶりに、アイアンズ署長がやってきた。 以前に増して険しい顔をしていたので、冗談を言ってなごませてやろうとしたら、眉間に銃口を突きつけられ殺されかけた。 なんとかその場は収まったから良かったが、一体どういう神経してやがるんだアイツは。 俺が隠し持っているメダルとヤツのメダルの2つを使わなかったら、研究所へ行く事なんかできやしないのに。 全く“市民思い”の署長さんだぜ。 8月21日 ウィリアムのだんなから、警察や記者がアンブレラの事について調査を始めたと情報を受けた。 それはラクーン市全体に及ぶらしく、いつ下水道の中まで、調査が及ぶかわからないので、アンブレラ下水設備を一旦停止して、カモフラージュしておいてくれという用件だ。 これからの下水道の往来は、今まで通り続けるらしいが、バレちまったら俺の職がなくなっちまう。 気をつけなきゃな。 Galerie GHAP08-108.png|Emplacement du document. GHAP08-109.png GHAP08-110.png GHAP08-111.png GHAP08-112.png GHAP08-113.png GHAP08-114.png GHAP08-115.png GHAP08-116.png GHAP08-117.png GHAP08-118.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:Sewer manager diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2